La novia de Draco
by Diore
Summary: por fin el capitulo 5 para todos akellos q lo estabais esperando, spero q os guste! advertencia: no es un DH ni un DG pero aun asi esta muy bien
1. Default Chapter

La novia de Draco  
  
Nota: este fic no es un d/g ni un d/hr pero aun asi esta muy bien ( eso creo yo) leelo y dejame un review porfa gracias ^_^  
  
Draco estaba sentado en la sala comun de slytherin, en un gran sillón enfrente de la chimenea pensando en que pronto seria navidad y que pronto regresaria a su casa junto a sus padres y junto a ella , su vecina favorita, su mejor amiga y confidente y quiza en un futuro lejano, su esposa.  
  
Ella era una refinada chica de una de las familias mas importantes de magos , la mas importante en londres (junto a los malfoy) , ella era delgada ( bueno hay q aclarar q no era un palillo estaba muy bien ), pelo castaño claro y rizado , pero no ondulado como hermione granger sino rizado, tenia unas cejas muy finas y unos ojos q no se sabia de que color eran, si verdes o azules pues era una mezcla muy intensa, la tonalidad del azul era una tonalidad oscura como el mar y el verde tambien ademas cuando el sol le daba en los ojos se podia apreciar un toque plateado: Era de buena estatura y tenia el cuerpo muy bien desarrolado (NA: ya me entienden no, vamos q estaba proporcionada en lo que a curvas se referia, pero temboco sin exagerar eh q solo tiene 15 años) .  
  
Se llamaba Xihal Karleen y tenia 15 años ( igual q draco) su personalidad era parecida a la de draco, era fria y calculadora y se metia con los inferiores a ella odiaba a los sangresucia y tambien iba a ser una mortifaga, como draco.  
  
Derepente draco salio de sus pensamientos ya q habia oido un fuerte ruido en la entrada de la sala comun, se levanto y fue a mirar q pasaba, cuando salio afuera se encontro con crabbe y con goyle q venian del gran comedor con las manos y los brazos llenos de bollos, pasteles galletas ...... y q al intentar entrar en la sala comun se habian tropezado y se les habia caido todo.  
  
A la semana siguiente draco se encontraba en su habitacion cambiandose de ropa ya que pronto todos los alumnos se irian a sus hogares por navidad, bueno la mayoria de ellos porque como siempre el " trio gryffindor" se quedaba en hogwarts para pasar las navidades ellos juntitos ( na: un cubo q vomito)  
  
Cuando llego a la estacion de kings cross le estaba esperando un elfo domestico - hola señorito malfoy gusto en verle de nuevo, deme las maletas sr. yo las llevare sigame el carruaje nos espera  
  
draco subio al carruaje tirado por dos hermosos corceles negros muy hermosos y robustos  
  
draco miro por la venta, una hermosa y grande mansion se abria camino entre el espeso y tenebroso bosque estaban llegando ya a la mansion malfoy , draco, sin saber porque empezo a ponerse nervioso o bueno, kiza si sabia el porque pero no keria admitirlo,aunque despues de entablar una lucha con su pensamiento se rindio ( NA: chistoso no??) y acepto q estaba nervioso por Xihal.  
Fin del 1º capitulo  
  
os a gustado ???? espero que si, es mi prmer fic asi q si hay algo mal lo siento, espero q no os moleste q haya acortado palabras es q me es mas comodo al escribir y si tiene alguna falta de ortografia, lo siento es q no se me da bien esto de escribir pero aun asi espero q me dejeis algi¡un review ( aunq sea malo no me importa)  
  
bueno no os preocupeis q el 2º capi esta en proceso tened paciencia, xq lo bueno siempre tarda un poco ( y bueno lo malo osea lo mio tb ^_^ sed pacientes, q la paciencia es una virtud, o eso dicen x ahi)  
  
hasta pronto: Sheyla ^_^ 


	2. capi 2

La novia de Draco Nota: este fic no es un d/g ni un d/hr pero aun asi esta muy bien ( eso creo yo) leelo y dejame un review porfa gracias ^_^ Capitulo 2  
  
Cuando draco llego a la puerta de su casa su madre salio para recivirle - draco, hijo q tal estas q tal has pasado el colegio eh??? tengo una sorpresa para ti sube a tu habitacion hijo, esta sobre la cama draco como buen hijo q es obedecio a su madre y subio a su habitacion, cuando subio se encontro con una GRAN SORPRESA su madre le habia cambiado el cuarto, ahora estaba decorado con colores verdes y plata y con muchas serpientes bordadas en cortinas , edredones, escudos ... ademas, habia un paquete encima de la cama , draco se sento sobre su edredon ahora nueva y lo abrio entonces su sorpresa fue mayor, la nueva saeta de hielo, mucho mejor que la saeta de fuego, vamos no le llegaba ni a la punta de la escoba, con ella de seguro que ganaria al caracortada de harry potter . Despues de ver su sorpresa draco se fue al salon de su mansion a saludar a su padre pero cuando llego su madre le dijo que no estaba, q habia salido y q llegaria un poco tarde, asi q draco salio al jardin a dar una vuelta. Cuando salio , se fue derecho al establo a ver a su caballo "Noche" , era un precioso semental negro con la cola y la crin grises, el caballo, nada mas verle se alegro muchisimo, dio un fuerte relincho y un gran salto y en un segundo estaba al lado de su amo , draco en señal de agradecimiento por esa bienvenida, le acaricio, le puso la silla y salio a montar un rato al bosque q habia al lado de su mansion . Draco amaba ese bosque, porque siempre habia paz en él, es cierto que era un poco frio y tenebroso, pero era silencioso y tranquilo, muy tranquilo, habia mucha calma en él, y eso, era algo que draco adoraba, la paz y la trankilidad. Llegaron a un lago muy bello el cual draco recordaba muy bien, ya q era ahi donde se iba a bañar en verano solo, con noche o con xihal . El lago ahora estaba helado pero estaba mas bonito , con la nieve rodeandole y algun animalillo andando por ahi, draco al ver asi el paisaje, se sintio feliz y en paz consigo mismo, una sensacionq no sentis desde hace mucho tiempo, exactamente desde q no veia a xihal, es q tenia tantas ganas de verla , ya no podia aguantar mas lo deseaba con todo su corazon, en medio de estos sentimientos y pensamientos draco volvio a su casa , un tanto perturbado. Cuando llego a su casa vio a su padre entrar dentro con un hombre, seguramente uno de sus amigos mortifagos , tenia muchas ganas de verle, pero mejor esperaria a q se fuera el mortifago, pero y si se quedaba a cenar, bueno no importaba, hablaria con el de todas formas, si no era hoy seria mañana, habia tiempo; mientras pensaba eso, draco iba guardando a niebla al establo , junto a los demas caballos de la familia malfoy, estaban Erox, el semental de su padre , Atenea , la yegua de su madre y Carlo , el antiguo y viejo semental de su abuelo, Charles Malfoy , luego estaba Noche su joven pero bello semental, el caballo se alegro de volver al establo con su familia , se despidio de Noche y se fue hacia su mansion , ya era la hora de cenar.  
  
Llego a su casa, se cambio de ropa ( estaba algo sucio después de haber estado cabalgando con Noche ) y bajo al salon, , la cena ya estaba servida pero no habia nadie, asi que se fue a la sala de reuniones, donde se oia hablar a gente, llamo a la puerta y después de escuchar un adelante , entro , se encontro con su padre, el mortifago y con su madre entablando una amigable charla por lo que parecia - draco, hijo, por fin has llegado - dijo su madre - si madre es que he estado mas rato del previsto con Noche - contesto draco - draco, este es draco??? - pregunto el mortifago , draco no sabia quien era - si Christopher, este es draco - contesto lucius - vaya, lo que ha cambiado, y lo que ha crecido, hace que no lo veo ni se sabe, has hecho un buen trabajo lucius, te felicito - draco, no le dices nada a Christopher??? - pregunto Narcisa Draco no sabia que decir, no recordaba a ese hombre por mas que lo intentaba, pero lo cierto era que le resultaba un tanto familiar, pero no sabia por que - hijo tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta, no vas a responder? - dijo lucius draco salio del trance y dijo: - perdona padre, madre pero es que no se quien es este señor, no lo recuerdo - jajajajajaja, claro que no me recuerdes chaval, hace 12 o 11 años que no nos vemos - draco, Christopher es el padre de xihal, ya sabes tu amiga y vecina - contesto su madre ¿Qué? Él es padre de Xihal, con razon se le hacia familiar, era casi igual a xihal , tenia el pelo castaño claro y rizado, pero mas corto ( como bisbal ) y los ojos verdes, era alto y fuerte. FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 Gracias por los reviews del primer capi espero que este me haya salido mejor, el anterior era corto, porque era como una introducción pero a partir de ahora creo que los capis seran mas largos, como este (me refiero al capitulo dos) . bueno pues ya sabeis, reviews, reviews y mas reviews ....... plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ^_^ Bye bye wapetonas ^_^ y wapetones Sheyla 


	3. capitulo 3

La novia de draco  
  
Nota: este fic no es un d/g ni un d/hr pero aun asi esta muy bien ( eso creo yo) leelo y dejame un review porfa gracias ^_^ Ya se q no lo he dicho en los capis anteriores, pero los personajes de harry potter pertenecen a J R rowling ( se escribe asi??^_^) y no a mi, excepto los que yo invento Capitulo 3  
  
Después de la sorpresa que se llevo draco, con Christopher, empezaron las presentaciones formales pues si, soy el padre de xihal, y por lo que me han comentado tus padres, tu y mi hija sois muy buenos amigos, no es asi??? Eh? A si, somos muy amigos Valla por lo que veo eres un tanto callado No, no es eso , es que todavía sigo muy sorprendido Christopher, disculpa a draco, es que después de 11 años sin verte, pues , se olvidan cosas, ademas ha sido una sorpresa para draco, no se lo esperaba, bueno ni él, ni nosotros, no es asi lucius, o tu sabias algo??? Pues yo.. Deberas perdonarme Narcisa, pero Lucius lo sabia todo, si no te lo dijo es porque yo se lo pedi, queria que fuera una sorpresa, y bueno creo que todavía va a ser una sorpresa , no lucius??? Si Christopher, veras narcisa, Christopher se va a quedar a dormir esta noche, ya que ha regresado muy tarde del viaje y él queria sorprender a su esposa e hija pero como no quiere despertarla tan tarde, hoy se quedara aquí y mañana a por la mañana ira a ver a Eleyn y a Xihal . Bueno, iremos todos porque mi querido lucius, mi regreso debe celebrarse a lo grande, porque después de 11 años ya me diras tu??? Estoy de acuerdo, y para ello mañana debemos levantarnos pronto asi que vamos a cenar para acostarnos pronto y mañana estar con fuerzas. Asi que lucius, narcisa, christopher y draco se fueron al salon, después de cenar muy bien por cierto ( NA/son ricos asi que imaginaos , una larga mesa llena de exquisitos manjares, mmmmmmmm se me hace la boca agua )  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, se arreglaron bien y bajaron a desayunar, pero draco aun seguia dormido - Narcisa , donde esta draco???? - Sigue dormido lucius - todavía??? - Lucius, acaba de volver de hogwarts, esta cansado, dejale que descanse y que duerma un poco mas , es pronto  
  
pero debemos ir a casa de Christopher, debe arreglarse lucius, por mi no te preocupes, se muy bien que a Eleyn, le gusta levantarse tarde asi que no hay prisa, con que cayamos a las 11 sera suficiente , no te preocupes y deja al chico dormir que estara agotado  
  
y efectivamente draco estaba dormido, como un tronco pero muy mono (NA: yo ya me lo imagino, ahí dormidito, agarradito a la almohada, aunque preferiria que fuera agarrado a mi en vez de a la almohada ;-] jejeje )  
  
draco, empezaba a despertarse, abrio primero un ojo y luego el otro , se giro y miro el reloj ( magico por supuesto) eran las 10 y media, demasiado tarde , ya que el suele despertarse a las 9 o 9 y media como muy tarde para asi poder hacer cosas , se levanto , lavo y arreglo y bajo a desayunar, impaciente por volver a verla , otra vez  
  
Cuando llego a la cocina se encontro a su madre tomando una taza de te  
  
hola madre - dijo draco hola hijo, vaya si que has dormido estabas muy cansado??? Si bastante , y padre? - pregunto draco En la su despacho con Christopher, bueno, sera mejor que desayunes - Trixie -llamo narcisa a la elfina Si señora que desea - contesto trixie con una voz un tanto chillona Sirvele a draco su desayuno - ordeno narcisa Si señora enseguida - obedecio muy formalmente la elfina  
  
Cuando draco termino de desayunar, subio al despacho de su padre, alli se encontraban Christopher y Narcisa charlando animadamente  
  
Bueno, por fin te levantaste , que tal draco - le dijo Christopher Bien gracias bueno como ya estamos todos, y creo que xihal y elyan ya deben de estar despiertas, porque no vamos ya a tu casa Christopher ¿ - sugirió narcisa una muy buena idea narcisa - contesto Christopher y asi los cuatro salieron de la mansión malfoy, para dirijirse a la mansión rendir.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 3  
  
Bueno que os a parecido? Espero que os haya gustado leerlo, porque a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, que ocurrira en le cuarto capitulo???, pues para saberlo debeis continuar esperando, porque ya sabeis, todo lo bueno tarda ( incluso lo mio ^_^ jejeje ) ah y ya sabeis, reviews, reviews y mas reviews plzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye bye wapetonas ^_^y wapetones  
  
Sheyla 


	4. capitulo 4

La novia de draco  
  
Nota: este fic no es un d/g ni un d/hr pero aun asi esta muy bien ( eso creo yo) leelo y dejame un review porfa gracias ^_^ Como ya he dicho y creo que no volvere a repetir, ( no es por nada en especial, es que es un poco rollo repetirlo en todos y cada uno de los capis que hago) los personajes de harry potter pertenecen a J R rowling y no a mi, excepto los que yo invento  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
El corazon le latia a 1000 por hora estaba muy nervioso pero lo disimulaba bien, o eso creia él . draco, estas bien?? - le pregunta su madre si por que? - contesta el muy , pero que muy nervioso no, por nada hijo, es que te noto algo tenso y ademas estas empezando a sudar y bueno no hace mucho calor que digamos, es mas es todo lo contrario eh? Ah no te preocupes mama no es nada - contesta draco no muy seguro de lo que dice mientras su madre le seguia preguntando y draco respondiendo lo mas natural posible, iban llegando a la mansión bueno, ya estamos aquí espero que se lleven una grata sorpresa - decia Christopher, mientras se dirijia a tocar el timbre de la puerta seguro que si Christopher, llevan once años sin verte es mucho tiempo, demasiado para una mujer- contestaba lucius ¿ que deciais de una mujer lucius? - decia narcisa que acaba de llegar con draco y les habia oido hablar sobre una mujer nada solo que su mujer se iba a sorprender con su llegada - contestaba lucius ohm si seguro - contestaba narcisa mientras lucius y narcisa hablaban, christopher ya habia tocado el timbre y un pequeño elfo domestico, con voz chillona seguramente, se habia presentado delante de ellos  
  
si que desean - pregunto el elfo muy educada y cortésmente hola edward, me recuerdas, soy yo, el señor - contesto chritopher señor!!!!! Que alegria volverle a ver después de tanto tiempo- dijo el elfo muy contento - pensamos que nunca volveria, pero pasa por favor no se quede fuera y ustedes señores malfoy pasen tambien y denme los abrigos por favor  
  
todos pasaron a la mansión y se fueron derechos al salon, pero les esperaba una sorpresa  
  
señor - dijo el elfo - resulta que la señora eleyn y la señorita xihal, no se encuentran aquí vera, se han marchado esta mañana a las ocho al callejón knocturn ( na: se escribe asi no??? @_@*) pero volveran dentro de un rato si desea esperarlas vaya, no habia caido en eso, bueno pues que demonios, las esperaremos, sera aun mas sorpresa, que me dices lucius, te importa???- pregunto Christopher en absoluto, pero mientras porque no nos vamos a tu despacho y seguimos hablando de .. bueno, ya sabes??? Eh??? A si claro pero vamos adelante sigueme. Edward, mi despacho sigue igual verdad?- pregunto al elfo Eh si señor sigue como lo dejo usted Bien, pues entonces, ehm narcisa, si quieres tu y draco podeis salir al jardin o pasar a la sala de musica, o .. Bueno hacer lo que querais, estais en vuestra casa Gracias Christopher Bueno lucius entonces....  
  
Después de que Lucius y Christopher se hubieran marchado, narcisa y draco salieron al jardin , pasearon un rato y se metieron a la sala de musica  
  
draco, porque no me tocas algo ??? - pregunto narcisa (na: tocar el piano eh, no vayan a pensar mal ) claro madre y asi draco empezo a tocar una bonita melodía, mientras tanto, dos mujeres en un callejón....  
  
mama creo que con esto es suficiente no??? - Pregunto la joven a su madre eh, si xihal creo que si, bueno pues ya podemos volver a casa menos mal - penso la chica - porque ya me estaba aburriendo  
  
de camino a su casa , en el carruaje ..  
  
vaya, tengo unas ganas de ver a draco, imagino que ya habra llegado - pensaba xihal en que pienbsas hija?? - le pregunta su madre eh en nada mama, en nada ya ya , pensabas en draco verdad ¿?? Mama, creo que habiamos dejado zanjado el asunto de leer las mentes de los demas no??? Oh hija si no lo hago con mala intencion, - contestaba su madre riemdose por dentro Ya, seguro  
  
Ahí se quedo la cosa, ya que acababan de llegar a la mansión  
  
willard por favor lleva los paquete a dentro - ordenaba eleyn si señora, en seguida mama, después vas a ir con narcisa a tomar el te si hija por??? No por nada, solo que yo tambien me voy contigo Si cielo ya me lo imaginaba, y dime vas a tomar el te con nosotras o con draco?? Mama por favor voy a tomar el te con vosotras, si luego resulta que esta draco pues es muy normal, es su casa Ya ya  
  
Eleyn y xihal entraron a su casa pero al entrar sintieron algo extraño, sintieron que habia alguien dentro, cuanod de repente vieron a alguien, era un hombre, era..  
  
Christopher Si eleyn, soy yo , he regresado - contesto el hombre Pa, papa eres tu ¿ Si hija soy yo Automáticamente ambas mujeres se le tiraron ( na: ejem ejem ) a los brazos (na: `_´) , los tres se abrazaron fuertemente , mientras ensto ocurria, lucius bajaba las escaleras y narcisa y draco, salian de la sala de musica .  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 4  
  
Wwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, que pasara, que pasara, ah que no lo saben pues no se preocupen que lo que ocurrira esta en proceso , ya se que soy mala, pero la intriga es mucho mejor no creen? Bueno no se preocupen que el capitulo 5 esta ya casi listo, solo unos retoques y PLAM , lo subo bueno y ya saben, reviews, reviews y mas reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye bye wapetonas ^_^y wapetones  
  
Sheyla 


	5. CAPI 5

**La novia de draco**

  


**Nota: este fic no es un d/g ni un d/hr pero aun asi esta muy bien ( eso creo yo) leelo y dejame un review porfa gracias ^_^ **

**Como ya he dicho y creo que no volvere a repetir, ( no es por nada en especial, es que es un poco rollo repetirlo en todos y cada uno de los capis que hago) los personajes de harry potter pertenecen a J K rowling y no a mi, excepto los que yo invento **

  


  


CAPITULO 5

  


  


Después de su reencuentro , los adultos se fueron a hablar y draco y xihal se fueron hacia el jardin, estuvieron hablando por buen rato, bueno mas bien era xihal la que hablaba porque draco estaba tan alelado que no podia ni articular palabra.

  


En uno de esos momentos, xihal se dio cuenta y le dijo 

  


draco te pasa algo– draco no supo que contestar , asi que solo dijo 

no lo que pasa es que me duele un poco el estomago no debi cenar ayer bien, pero no te preocupes , se me pasara 

Ante esa contestación, xihal solo le dijo 

– si quieres nos vamos a tu casa , a lo mejor te encuentras mejor no??? – draco solo asintio, pensó que en su casa quiza, en su " territorio" podria por fin decirle lo que sentia a xihal

  


Antes de marcharse, le comunicaron a sus padres que iban a la mansión malfoy porque draco no se encontraba bien , Narcissa quiso acompañarlos, pero Christopher la detuvo, el mismo intuia algo asi que dejo que draco y Xihal se marcharan solos

  


Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión Malfoy , subieron a la habitación de draco , alli , ambos se sentaron en la cama , estaban algo nerviosos los dos e incomodos con ese silencio hasta que …

draco–dijo xihal

si xihal -contesto

veras, llevo mucho tiempo intentando decirte esto, veras yo… yo …, es que tu a mi me …, me …

xihal no tuvo tiempo casi de terminar la frase porque draco impulsado por sus sentimientos , la beso, un beso muy dulce algo corto pero dulce.

Cuando ambos se sepaqraron, xihal le dijo que porque habia hecho eso, draco la contesto 

  


veras xihal, llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, no se cuando ocurrio pero ocurrio, ya no soportaba mas , estar cerca de ti pero a la vez lejos intentar no besarte era como una tortura y por eso cuando me has dicho eso que yo a ti , je bueno ni siquiera te he dejado terminar la frase pero es que no he podido resistirme yo …

  


ahora era xihal la que estaba besando a draco, fue muy rapido, a draco no le habia dado tiempo a reaccionar, se abrazaron, se acariciaron y profundizaron mas el beso, dejaron de besarse por un momento ( seguian abrazados) fue entonces cuando xihal dijo

  


a mi me pasaba lo mismo draco, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazon

yo tambien xihal –termino de decir draco porque nada mas decir esas ultimas palabras ambos se volvieron a besar

  


Después de separarse y besarse unas cuantas veces, xihal y draco se pusieron a hablar, de lo que sentian el uno por el otro, de lo mucho que se querian y de lo que habian sufrido por no haberse podido decir antes lo que sentian .

  


Seguian diciendose lo mucho que se querian cuando oyeron la puerta principal, eran lucius y Narcissa, que volvian de la mansión de xihal, ambos ( draco y xihal) bajaron al salon, cuando se encontraron con Narcissa y lucius , estos le dijeron que xihal debia volver a su casa , su padre queria estar con ella, draco se entristecio un poco porque le hubiera gustado que xihal se hubiese quedado a cenar en su casa pero cuando vio la cara de felicidad de xihal lo comprendio, ella queria pasar todo el tiempo posible con su padre y era normal después de haber estado tanto tiempo separada de el

  


muchas gracias señores malfoy por avisarme, me marcho en seguida – dijo xihal

muy bien xihal ten cuidado vale??? -le dijo Narcissa

si no se preocupen, adios draco y espero que te mejores -se despidio xihal

adios xihal y no te preocupes, no es nada –contesto draco

  


Xihal se fue a su casa y draco se fue a cenar, pero se fue a cenar contento porque por fin habia conseguido declararse a xihal y lo mejor de todo es que ella tambien estaba enamorada de el, eran la pareja perfecta, asi estuvo draco toda la cena hasta que se fue a cenar, seguro que hoy tendria un sueño precioso.

  


FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

  


Ya ya , ya lo se que es corto pero es que los capis 5 y 6 se me borraron y los he tenido que volver a escribir y bueno hay cosas que puse y no me acuerdo pero no os preocupeis que el seis y el siete sera mas largo ok??? Bueno wapetonas y wapetones, dejadme algun review por favor si??? Besitos ¡!¡!¡!¡! ^_^ 

  


Sheyla Malfoy

  


  


  



End file.
